1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car washing device and more particularly to a car washing device with an assembly of brushes attached to its front side. A hose joint is provided near the hand grip of the washing device to introduce clean water into the device and to supply water to the brush assembly via a water outlet hole, thereby enabling the car washer to wash the car with one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When washing a car, most people generally rub the car with a washing brush made of sponge, vinyl, or cotton with one hand, and hold a water hose with the other hand to spray clean water on the car. Inevitably, a car washer washing the car in such a way will be soaked after finishing his/her work. Much of the water is wasted.